Turn Of Events
by multifandom-feels
Summary: Nikki/Lorraine story. This is what events I think will happen over the next ten weeks with these two.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on FF, ever. This two are just perfect and I can't wait to see how the story plays out over 8C so this is my version. Each chapter is like an episode of the show but how I think the season will end :) **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It is the start of a new term which meant new pupils (and old, let's not forget them) and new challenges to face over the next ten weeks.

Pulling up in her red Ferrari, Lorraine Donavan pulled up outside the gates of Waterloo Road.

"Morning," the blonde greeted as she got up her car, bag on her arm.

Michael Byrne, head of Waterloo Road, turned at the sound of the similar voice. "Morning," he and girlfriend slash fellow colleague Christine Mulgrew said, glancing over at the other body that exited the Ferrari quickly.

"Good holiday?" asked Ms Donavan

"Yes," Mr Byrne looked over at Christine, the pair smiled at each other. "Very."

Nikki Boston breathed out, joining in with the group conversation. "Back to reality for us all, then."

Michael agreed before turning his attention to Lorraine. "I take it this early meeting is about appointing a deputy of us all, yes?" He changed the subject.

"Oh, on the contrary, I've hired someone," she stated.

"I'm sorry, you've _what_?"

"Meet your new deputy head," Lorraine smiled.

Silence fell in the group before Nikki Boston, the new deputy head of Waterloo Road, gave an awkward smile towards Mr Byrne.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

"So… Nikki?" Tom Clarkson asked Christine in the teacher's lounge, surprised.

"I know," she responded, same tone of voice. "Michael didn't even get a say in it."

"Uh, I think an official announcement would be more appropriate, don't you Christine?" Lorraine suggested walking in-between the pair, Nikki behind her once again. "Morning," she smiled at Tom.

"Morning," he mumbled before Michael walked into the staff room.

All the teachers took a seat, knowing Michael had something to say.

"Now," he breathed out. "Sadly we lost Sian Diamond as deputy head last term but I'm pleased to announce Nikki Boston will be stepping into the role," he pointed over to her, "alongside current dept. Tom Clarkson. Nikki more than proved herself last term with her excellent work in the PRU so I think we can all wish her well in the job," Michael's voice trailed off noticing most the staff looked uncomfortable. "That's it, have a great first day back."

* * *

Nikki thanked Lorraine who had held the door open for her as she struggled with her hands full with paper work. "Well my promotion went down like a lead balloon."

"So?" Lorraine commented as they walked down the school's hallway. "I gave you the job because it's the right discussion for the school. Michael knows it, too, it's just he has to take what's politically right for the school and he just hasn't made a decision." She stopped walking to turn and faced Nikki. "And as you know, I hate having my time wasted."

Nikki chuckled at her colleague's words. "Yeah…"

"Some of the teachers here are too complacent and you're in the post to give them a boot up the backside alright?"

"Don't you worry about that, I shall kick ass."

The pair smiled at each other. "Good," Lorraine responded. "Right, I got to go, I've got a meeting in town. So I'll see you later."

"Alright," Nikki said before the teacher's went their separate ways.

* * *

Ms Boston entered her classroom full of awaiting students who were ready and willing to work. She hoped.

Nikki is the Head of the PRU; as well she is the Head of English and now the school. The PRU is made for the pupils who are not able to attend a mainstream or special school. It provides the pupils to learn life lessons as simple as how to work a washing machine and basic skills in English and Maths like spelling and how to calculate their weekly shopping. Nikki also likes get her students involved in a bit of PE as well as activities in the classroom. Last year she had her pupils run laps in the playground to teach them a lesson, to push them. She wants her students to leave with the best understanding of the outside world as well as their best possible GCSE grades that depend on the rest of their lives.

Earlier in the day, Mr Clarkson introduced Ms Boston to a new pupil, Fergal Doherty, who she believed would be better off in the PRU given his background but Clarkson disagreed and wanted him straight into normal classes. After much deliberation, Ms Boston won the debate and is now determent to prove herself to not only Mr Clarkson but to Waterloo Road that she is right to be appointed as deputy head.

She began giving out sheets for today's work before hearing the sound of her classroom door being opened.

"Yvonne would you mind giving the rest of these worksheets out, thank you," Ms Boston asked one of her pupils then headed towards the teacher wanting to speak to her. She breathed out. "This is about Fergal Doherty?"

"Tom and I agreed he would be better off in the mainstream—new school, new start," Mr Byrne started.

Ms Boston folded her arms over her chest. "Lorraine and I reviewed all the new in-takes while you were on holiday. I had no idea; I thought she had discussed this with you." She rubbed her upper arms, feeling nervous about the situation.

"She should have."

Picking up on Mr Byrne's attitude, Ms Boston's nerves remained. "Yeah, but, this morning the way my appointment was spurn on you, I—"

"I'm not blaming you," he interrupted. "It's Lorraine's methods I have a problem with but Tom and I should have been part of that decision process." His voice became a lot softer.

"I didn't realise you hadn't been," she shrugged her shoulders. "Michael it was you that hired me in the first place. It's _you _I want to make happy."

He nodded. "Well you're doing great work here with the PRU. If you had applied for the job, you probably would have got it."

A smile crept up on Ms Boston's face. "'Cause I know you'll be great in the role," he continued. "So… just show everyone that you deserve the post."

Ms Boston let out a small laugh. "No pressure." She shifted her feet her body, feeling uncomfortable.

"And if Lorraine has anymore bright ideas, make sure she runs them by me first okay?"

She nodded in agreement and breathed out. "Yes… of course."

Knowing the conversation was over, Mr Byrne left the room. Once the door was closed, Ms Boston turned her attention back to her pupils. "Fergal, can you come with me please."

* * *

Nikki had been having one hell of an afternoon, first day back and already the new pupil had been causing trouble with his Mum who now works as a cleaner at Waterloo Road but was any of it news to the school? No, Nikki shook her head. Last term alone Nikki had dealt with more issues than what she did during her time in the army.

Another knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Hey," she greeted Lorraine, holding the door open for her like she had done earlier in the day.

"Hi… uh, do you mind if I use your computer this afternoon? I need to access some school files."

"No problem," she pointed over to the PCs. "Apart from Tom's, you have the rest to yourself."

Nikki watched Lorraine walk through the door then closed it behind her. "Uh," she sighed. "Just to say, Michael stepped in earlier about Fergal Doherty and the PRU."

"Oh, right," she nodded, placing her things down at the desk she had chosen at the front of the classroom. "Great…" Lorraine shook her head, facing out the window, her back to Nikki. "Sorry… I've just got other things on my mind."

"Is everything okay?" Nikki became concerned.

"I've just, uh… had a meeting with my accountant."

"Not a good one by the sounds of it?" Nikki took a step towards the blonde.

Lorraine stayed silent.

"Look, I don't want to pry but if you want to talk," Nikki suggested, edging closer to Lorraine.

She finally turned around before Nikki could get to close. "My accountant wants me to close the school."

Nikki looked at her shocked. "And?" she questioned further.

"And… I need to look at the numbers," Lorraine spoke softly. "I know everyone here thinks this is Michael's dream but," she breathed in, "it was mine first. None of this would be here if it wasn't for me."

Had Lorraine not got in contact with Michael last year, Waterloo Road wouldn't have moved up to Scotland. Lorraine saved the school, it was unable to be funded any longer in Manchester and so far moving up to Glasgow, taking old pupils from previous years and hiring the best teachers there is, Waterloo Road is where it is today—successful.

"And, quite frankly, I'm tired of feeling like the bad guy." Lorraine spoke as she walked over to her desk.

Nikki followed her, sitting on the edge of the desk whereas Lorraine took the chair. "No one sees you as the bad guy."

"They do," she nodded to herself. "I'm the one holding the pair of strings—raining in on Michael's parade." She looked up at Nikki. "But it's simple. To do all the things we want, we need to be solvent and Michael seems to think I'm a bottomless financial pit. I could throw a ton of money at the school and it would last… five? Ten years? And then we'd have to close it down," Lorraine spoke with passion in her voice. It wasn't the business side of her speaking it was the side that she grew after being taught by Michael; she was a wild child before him. "But put it on sound financial footing and we could influence generations." She smiled proudly and Nikki just smiled back, captivated by her passion for Waterloo Road. "Michael's not the only one with a vision."

Nikki looked around the room. "Ha-have you told him any of this?"

Lorraine breathed out. "I try… but sometimes I think he still looks at me like a difficult kid that needs guidance."

Nikki let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "Well, I don't see it like that." She looked at the ground. "And you know, anything I can do to help, I'm here."

Lorraine felt her heart swell. After talking about her drive for education and hearing the Nikki say that made her smile. "I know."

Nikki wasn't good in situations like this, she suddenly became slightly uncomfortable and pushed herself off the edge of the desk before heading towards the door. "I'll let you get on with what you need to do."

* * *

It had been a long day at Waterloo Road; the rest of her day was spent with Fergal who was found out to be handing out drugs. Unsurprisingly, Barry Barry had wanted in on the action but surprisingly it had been Harley Taylor who had wanted the drugs Fergal was carrying about.

It had turned out Fergal wasn't supposed to be at the school or his Mum; they had been trying to hide from a man who wanted to kill him. In that time, Ms Boston learned Fergal wasn't a bad pupil just misunderstood. He had been taking him because the man who wanted him dead believed he killed his daughter with an overdose when really Fergal was in love with this girl and she was an addict, Nikki believed he was trying to overdose himself out of guilt.

But that was over now, Fergal has been arrested and now, at six of an evening, Nikki was clearing her head of today's events in her office alongside Lorraine.

"They need this place don't they?" Lorraine said, fazed about the whole day as well, sat at her desk unable to focus on any work that still needed to be done.

"Who?" Nikki asked, standing on the other side of the room.

"Kids. No matter what crazy things are going on in their lives, Waterloo Road is here to mop them up." There was a thick air and everything being said was being said very slowly like neither of the women couldn't quite believe today's events. "Keep 'em safe."

"You only just realised?" the brunette chuckled.

"Don't think anyone can question your appoint-ness after today," Lorraine began to pack her stuff.

"I wasn't just, um… the staff that I wanted to prove myself to." Nikki spoke softly, looking over at Lorraine.

Lorraine stopped what she was doing. "I don't want people thinking that I'm your puppet," Ms Boston continued.

Lorraine huffed, standing up with her bag. "What, you think I gave you the job so I could… pull the strings?" she made her way over to Nikki.

Nikki shrugged her shoulders. "Nikki, the last thing I think of you is that you're… manageable."

The pair laughed between each other. Nikki licked her lips before Lorraine continued.

"I've got some amazing plans for this school. You and me, we're the ones to make it happen."

Nikki smiled up at Lorraine. "But what about—"

Lorraine didn't let Nikki finish, instead she silenced her by pressing her lips to the brunettes.

No other word was spoken. The two women pulled apart for a brief moment to look at each other. Nikki let her feelings get the better of her and looked at Lorraine's lips before the pair were able to embrace themselves in the act again.

_It's good to be back. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, get into a single file line please," Ms Boston ordered.

"We're not in primary school anymore, Ms," a pupil said, getting a laugh out of the rest of the class.

"I know, just after last week we've been told to inspect you all," she clapped her hands together, "make sure none of you are coming in here with anything that could harm this school. Now, bags open."

The class groaned before following orders.

"Now today, we will be discussing what we did over our holiday," Ms Boston suggested. "One by one we'll go round and talk about a highlight from the past two months."

"What if we didn't do anything, Ms?" Barry asked.

"Well then you better think of something," Ms Boston concluded.

"Uh, Nik, can I barrow you for a second?" Ms Donnegan walked in.

"Y'alright, Ms D? Looking good, I say."

"It's going to take more than that Mr Barry," Ms Donnegan shot down, glancing over at Nikki and smiling at her briefly.

Catching Lorraine's eye, Ms Boston told the class to get out a pen and paper and start listing the things they had done ahead of the discussion then she followed Ms Donnegan outside.

"I just wanted to say we're having a meeting at the end of the day about what we have planned for this term," the blonde started, holding her books to her chest. "I think we should pitch them together."

"Ye-yeah, brilliant," Nikki stuttered. Pitching was new to Nikki – she is a speaker don't get that wrong - but as a deputy Head? That's a first and knowing Lorraine and the rest of the staff are depending on her to make these plans work, is a lot on her shoulders, with having to still prove herself with the PRU. She breathed out. "So, can we say four?"

Lorraine nodded. "Perfect. I'll set that up; you get back to your class." She pointed out Nikki's nerves. Reaching over, she rubbed the brunette's arm. "Don't worry, you're doing great."

The two smiled at each other then said goodbye and Ms Boston push her door open.

"So have we written anything down?"

Barry sat up. "What were you and Lorraine talking about, Nik?" That got the class gasping.

Ms Boston glanced over at the troublemaker. "It's Ms Donnegan and Boston to you, Barry and it's none of your business."

He huffed. "If you say so."

Ignoring any further comments from him, Ms Boston told the class to all stand up with their work and she started pushing the tables to the corners of the room. "Take your chairs and sit in a circle, go."

Nikki went ahead and sat on her desk. "Alright-y then. Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Barry got in quick. "I had a few hook-ups in my holiday."

The class laughed.

"And what has that taught you Mr Barry?" Boston folded her arms.

"That sex is good?" he shrugged his shoulders, earning himself another laugh from the other pupils.

"Okay then…" she looked around at her pupils. "Anyone got a better story? C'mon people, anything happen to you that inspired you? Maybe you realised something over the break?"

"I've got one, Ms," Rhiannon raised her hand.

"Go on."

"I spoke to Scout—sorry, Jodie—over the break and she says she's very excited to go to Uni and it got me thinking about what I want to do when I leave here."

Ms Boston smiled. "And that is?"

"Something like you, with the PRU or something similar," the red head said. "If it wasn't for the PRU I wouldn't have stayed here. Remember I told you that when Bolton visited?"

"I do," Ms Boston nodded. "Thank you, Rhiannon, it means a lot." Giving a soft smile, she continued with the rest of her class. "Anyone else?"

Kacey slowly raised her hand. Nikki caught it and urged her to speak up. "I went to the doctors about my future—"

Barry laughed.

"In here we are all equal, if you want to make sly remarks you can get out of my classroom, got that Mr Barry?" Nikki projected.

"Fine with me," he pushed himself off his chair, knocking it over with the force, and walked out.

Upon hearing the slam of the door, Ms Boston gave Kacey, who had lowered her head and was pinching the bridge of her nose, a sincere look and sighed. "I think it's it for today guys, excuse me."

* * *

Waterloo Road ended on a high last term, eight per cent of their students made a C or higher grade in their GCSEs—a new personal best for the school—Scout had done enough to get herself into University after all that happened with her Mother and the new school didn't go up in flames.

Not so much for Nikki Boston though. After going over Scout's test paper with Michael Byrne and Lorraine Donnegan, Nikki bottled up her nerves and had asked Lorraine out for a drink. Whether or not at that time she meant a glass to congratulate her on their success this term, as friends or more she didn't know. But what she did now was that she got rejected. After seeing Lorraine's face freeze, Nikki had quickly exited the room, brushing off what she had said and left a very confused blonde standing in the classroom alone.

What a lot of pupils don't know is that teachers do in fact have a life outside of school and they do have _Facebook_—that would make any pupil cringe—and all the teachers talked over it, they had their own little group if you wanted to call it that. For the first two weeks, none of the teachers talked to each other—Michael was on holiday with Christine, Maggie Budgen looked after husband, Grantly, and Tom Clarkson had spent it with his son. But one night, when Nikki was simply scrolling down her newsfeed, a little box popped up with Lorraine Donnegan across the top.

_Hi _was all it said before they ended up getting into conversation about work and what plans Lorraine had for the term. Then nothing could have prepared Nikki for what Lorraine had suggested.

_You still fancy going for that to discuss this face to face? Xx _

A smile had crossed Nikki's features almost instantly.

What happened from there was history. Maybe they had had one too many but Lorraine knew she was breaking her own rules about kissing on a first date with Nikki but it wasn't really a first date and they laughed about that when a first date actually happened and they kissed sober.

The past two months have been pure joy for the two of them. With no work to do, they had spent nearly every waking hour together like giddy teenagers.

They came from very different backgrounds—Lorraine was brought up very old fashioned. She is well spoken, intelligent on little things you wouldn't even consider to be things but at the same time, she knows when to let her hair down. Nikki on the other hand was brought up to defend herself, it was one of the reasons she joined the army. She's a fighter. She's good at her job but she wasn't as smart as Lorraine, her mind was very basic. She knew the everyday things and that was as far as her general knowledge 'tended.

From this, Nikki thought that, when Lorraine suggested they spend some time round the brunette's house for once, she wouldn't live up to Lorraine's expectations. Going from a penthouse to a little two-bedroom flat? 'Cause that didn't make Nikki feel insecure at all.

But it didn't bother Lorraine, in fact, it made her feel better. She loved her penthouse but at night when she was alone in such an open place, there were times when she wished she had someone to share the space with and that's what she loved about Nikki's place. It was warm, well looked after and the kind of place you expected to be living in with your girlfriend and Lorraine loved that.

There were times when Lorraine thought that there was a possibility that Nikki was using Lorraine for her money but it was clear to Lorraine that it wasn't the case because the brunette has yet to pressure her. Nikki didn't always want to go round Lorraine's, she had offered to pay for many of the meals they had shared and there was something about that that put those thoughts to the back of her mind. Lorraine had been used before by male and female so she knew, well, whether or not she was being lead on. But something about being with Nikki was different, like she felt content with herself and with her relationship for the first time in a long time.

Lorraine just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

"So, what's this all about?" Michael asked behind him as Nikki and Lorraine lead him into his office.

"To pitch the plans myself and Nikki made over the break," Lorraine started. "Take a seat."

Michael took a seat at his desk, Nikki and Lorraine took a seat each opposite him. Nikki placed some papers in front of him.

"Firstly, we agreed to start up some after school hours classes," Nikki pointed her finger up at Michael before he could object. "Yes, this is more hours for us as teachers but just an hour could really benefit these kids. From three-thirty to four-thirty is all we're looking for."

Lorraine nodded. "Also, we're not taking them away from their homes. Most of the students live in the dorms so it doesn't affect any travel time—worrying about giving home before dark."

Nikki flipped the page on the papers she'd put on the desk. "This is what Tom suggested last term about having support slash counselling classes for the pupils who are having problems at home."

"Yes it means bringing in more staff and paying out more, but with experts in the area, it will benefit the school drastically," Lorraine said, looking over and smiling at Nikki briefly.

"Okay," Michael nodded, scanning over the papers quickly. "Anything else?"

"One more," Nikki said. "This one will be very efficient, especially after what happened with Fergal last week. "

"We want to install more cameras," Lorraine continued, "in classrooms and outside the school. That man got in last week because we have no cameras. On more than one occasion this has happened in the past. With Barry last term, accusing Sian she had hit him, we had no proof. Installing these cameras will help this matter."

"We understand this means more money and TVs but Sonya has agreed to become the watcher of these cameras during school hours. Anything that happens after that will be checked first thing in the morning if the break-in alarms don't go off of a night." Nikki concluded.

The pair awaited Michael's response.

Michael sat up, putting his entwined hands on the desk. "Okay," he nodded. "I'm on board. I say we install the cameras as soon as possible—take the money out of the school fund, keep your money in your pockets, Lorraine." She nodded. "As for everything else, I shall run it by other members of staff. Good job, you two."


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I got a review asking why Chapter 1 is basically episode 21 - it was because the episode aired after I got this story idea so I wrote the episode (well, their scenes, really) and I'm starting mine off from there. If that makes any sense. :) Secondly, I hate how sort this chapter is, and chapter 4 will probably be the same but it's cause it can't have the drama that'll built up until the end so these two are basically filter chapters. :) **

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"So I hear the school is being fitted with cameras today?" Sonya questioned.

"Yeah," Lorraine responded, "being fitted in every classroom."

"Exciting!" Sonya squealed.

Lorraine nodded and laughed at her sister.

Lorraine was waiting for Michael to arrive at his office. He had been in a meeting this morning with other staff members discussing Lorraine and Nikki's pitch from last night. She had taken time to talk to her sister about the situation in the meantime. The two women have completely different personalities - Sonya is bubbly ninety per cent of the time whereas Lorraine is business-minded but it weighed out evenly when the two of them worked together.

"And I'm in charge of these cameras?" Sonya asked.

"Yep," Lorraine nodded. "I know it sounds like a big responsibility but I know you can do it."

Sonya squealed. "Aw, thanks, sis!" she punched Lorraine lightly on the arm then smiled innocently when she saw the shock on her sister's face.

"Ay, don't think teachers will be kissing each other in classroom now," Sonya giggled.

Lorraine tilted her head, shock written on her face in a surprising way. "Who do you know that does that?"

The bubbly sister shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, seen Michael and Christine kiss a few times sitting here but not a snog, you know? But with these cameras – exciting stuff!"

Lorraine shook her head as she chuckled. She was grateful they hadn't been installed over the break otherwise she'd be in trouble.

"Yeah, okay thank you, that's great, I'll run all that through with my colleague. Thank you," Michael walked through the office on his phone.

Sonya nudged Lorraine.

"Michael," Lorraine called out, getting up. Michael turned at the sound of her voice. He hung up his phone and put it in his blazer pocket. "Quick word?"

* * *

"You guys aren't going to be the PRU today," Ms Boston walked into her class. "Today, you will all be going into mainstream classes. Starting with English with Mr Clarkson, you'll pick up from where we left off."

"Does it have anything to do with you not wanting us anymore, Nikki?"

Ms Boston sighed. "Barry, must you always make a comment?" he nodded. "Well, for your information, it doesn't, in fact."

"So why are we going to lessons today then?" Rhiannon commented.

"To prepare you all," Ms Boston expressed. "And I have a few things as deputy I need to take care of."

* * *

"Come in." Nikki stepped to the side.

Nikki and Lorraine hadn't made plans to spend time together after work today but Lorraine wanted to talk to her about something that had been playing on her mind.

"I hate to be a bother but—"

"You're not," Nikki reassured her. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, um," the pair made their way over to Nikki's couch. "Nothing bad, just something that struck me when I was talking to my sister this morning."

"Sonya?"

Lorraine nodded. "We were talking about the cameras that were installed today," she looked at Nikki for a split second then down to her lap. "Know I want this," she pointed between herself and the brunette opposite, "before I say anything else but we need to be careful. Those cameras will be in every classroom, I've said that more than enough times. Had we pitched before Christmas, those cameras would have been in action last week." Nikki nodded. "Meaning my sister would have seen us kissing and I don't think her heart could take it," she bit her lip slightly.

Nikki laughed lightly. "Does she know?"

"About us, no," Lorraine said, lowering her tone of voice. "About me and who I'm interested in, yes."

"And how does she feel about that? You make it sound like she isn't comfortable with it."

"Oh she is," Lorraine nodded. "She was one of the first people told who accepted me but if she knew about this, she'd fear for my career."

Not wanting to question further, Nikki changed the subject. "I don't want to publicise our relationship. That kiss was an in-the-moment thing, don't you think? Not that I regret it."

Lorraine nodded. "I do, I'm just not ready to have my relationship out there like Michael."

"Hey, I'm interested in _you_,not who knows about it," she smiled, taking Lorraine's hands in her own. "Whether we tell anyone or not is up to you, I won't push you into anything."

Lorraine's eyes softened. "I know. Thank you."

Nikki didn't respond. The moment between them didn't need words, it needed actions. The last two months had been something of unforgettable and neither of the women had any plans to end it now. Nikki knew she should end the conversation there and go home if she wanted to get the right about of sleep to keep her awake tomorrow, so did Lorraine but there was something in the moment that made Nikki want to pick up Lorraine, carry her into her bedroom and whisper sweet nothings into her ear through to dawn. And that's exactly what she done.

Once Lorraine's back hit the mattress, her arms wrapped around Nikki's neck, the brunette placed a gentle kiss there then to her lips. Lorraine brought her hands up to Nikki's hair and the pair looked at each other. What Nikki saw in Lorraine's expression told her this was what she wanted. With the sound of only their breathing, they brought their lips together again.

They took their sweet time with each other. Lorraine quivered beneath Nikki before they switched roles again and again, not being able to get enough of each other.

Afterwards, Lorraine's head rested between Nikki's neck and shoulder blade, Nikki having her arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, they talked and laughed over little things. Stealing kisses in between, they lay together. Nikki ran a hand through Lorraine's locks, grateful to have such a beautiful woman, same went for Lorraine.

"I love you," Nikki whispered into the darkness, meaning every word.

Lorraine lifted her head from Nikki's chest. "I love you, too," she smiled then slowly kissed Nikki, sealing the deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorraine skipped down the hallway the following week. She and Nikki's relationship couldn't get any better right now. They had spent every day after school together just acting like their pupils. Yes hormones often over took like teenagers but there were times when they cuddled up on the sofa and put a movie on.

Today they had agreed not to arrive together. Nikki and Lorraine had woken up next to each other but Nikki quickly made the point that she should leave—not that she wanted to—and get into the school early. Being deputy, she wanted to continue to impress the other staff even if she had got the gold star from who she wanted to impress the most.

"Morning, guys," she said to a group of students cheerfully. "Get to class or you'll be late."

"What's up with you?" one of them asked.

"What?" Ms Donnegan looked at them baffled. "Can't I care about you and your education?" she said with a stern voice.

The group didn't answer. Instead they groaned and took Ms Donnegan's orders. She smiled as they walked away before setting out on foot herself.

"Lorraine!" a voice called for her.

Lorraine turned around at the sound of her usual bubbly sister. "Yes?"

Sonya made a little run to catch up. "Mr Byrne wants to talk to you this afternoon."

Lorraine nodded. "Okay, tell him I can do that this morning," she smiled.

"Will do, sis," she pulled a pen from her bag and wrote Lorraine's words down on hand so she wouldn't forget. Once her pen was back in her bag, she and Lorraine were outside their office door. She stopped Lorraine from opening it. She looked at her sister baffled. "You alright, Lorraine? You have a sort of glow about you today…"

"Can't I just be happy for no reason whatsoever?" Lorraine joked.

"Not when she's normally got a face like thunder."

"It's called business," Lorraine gave Sonya a playful slap on the arm. She glanced over at the clock and pulled the door handle down. "Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

* * *

There was a knock on the door while Ms Boston was leaning against her the front of her desk discussing the benefits of last week's mainstream classes with the PRU pupils. So far they had said how they preferred the PRU because it covered more life lessons compared to learning algebra. Barry was the first one in there to crack the "I don't wanna find his x, Ms, why can't he do it himself?" joke, like she'd never heard it before but still, it made the class laugh.

Ms Boston glanced over at the figure standing there then pointed at Rhiannon to get it.

Ms Donnegan thanked Rhiannon for holding the door open and headed straight for Ms Boston. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought you'd need this," she handed the brunette the coffee in her hand.

Barry huffed, looking around at the rest of the class then to Ms Donnegan, he hatched an idea. "Hey Ms. Where's mine?"

"_You _weren't up all night," Lorraine paused for a second, thinking up a clever enough excuse, "discussing the wellbeing of the school, were you Mr Barry?"

"Well no but if you had me for the night we wouldn't be talking school files and I'd be bringing the coffee to you." He winked; the class clown got a laugh out of his peers once again.

"I'd be careful what you say and do from this moment on Barry. You know the school's been fitted with cameras, don't you?" Ms Boston leaned forward to catch the corner of his eye.

"Do now Ms," he nodded. "Don't worry. I won't make a move on you either."

Lorraine shook her head. "Anyway, I should be getting back to work. I'll see you later Nik," she kept her voice low at the end of her sentence.

She nodded then she and the class watched Lorraine as she left the room. "Barry, no more inappropriate behaviour," Ms Boston leaned back onto her desk. "So, what did we think about the mainstream classes?"

* * *

"Why did you make Nikki Boston deputy head without consoling me?"

"Because, it's like you said, she's the right woman for the job. I believe your exact words where 'she more than proved herself last term with her excellent work in the PRU,'" Lorraine quoted, doing air quotes with her hands.

Sonya was right. Michael defiantly wanted to talk to her. He, like Sonya, had started with her bubbly behaviour which she shot down quickly and now he had her in an angry attitude with his recent question. They were stood in the middle of his office, sitting down wasn't an option. Lorraine wanted this "meeting" to be quick and snappy. She didn't have time to sit down with Michael and discuss this. Nor did she have the energy.

"Yes but to do it over the break, to not consult me about it—"

"What's that got to do with it? It's my school, not yours!"

"Okay…," Michael nodded and rubbed his hands over his face. "I know that, okay? I know that. But I am the head master, not you. You're the investor."

"Which means I have the say in who does what in this school," Lorraine stated. "Starting with Nikki becoming deputy head, she is right for the position. Trust me on this."

"Just like I trusted you to fund this school and look what's happening!" he bit back.

Lorraine shook her. "I'm done talking about this," she picked up her jacket and bag that where sitting on his desk. "You had more faith in me as a fifteen-year-old then what you do now."

"Not when I first taught you I didn't."

"Then believe in me now, Mr Byrne," Lorraine said. "As the woman you made me into."

She walked out.

* * *

Lorraine had her head in her computer, looking at her bank statements before she heard her office door open. She lifted her head momently, seeing who it was; she smiled briefly then held her pointer finger up to tell Nikki to hold on a second. She closed the page and leaned back into her chair.

"Came to say thanks for coffee," Nikki closed the door behind her and made her way over to Lorraine. She sat on the edge of the woman's desk. "It was very much needed, thank you."

Lorraine giggled. "I figured."

Nikki nodded. "So what did Michael have to say this morning?"

"Just that he thinks I made a wrong decision making you deputy," she sighed. "And then crap about the funds of the school."

Ignoring what he had to say about her, Nikki focused on what he had said and done to Lorraine. "But aren't you sorting that out?"

"I am. Trying—I'm trying," the blonde nodded.

"Well you know I'm here still," she placed her hand on top of Lorraine's shaking one. "Don't let him get the better of you. Continue to prove him wrong."

"Oh, I'm not going down without a fight," she said sternly. "And… I know." She answered Nikki's earlier statement.

"There's the hot shot benefactor I know," Nikki laughed.

Lorraine shook her head, smiling. They looked at each other for a moment. "Thank you, Boston-bruiser."

* * *

Finally the day was over. Lorraine walked out her office with her phone in her hand, she was texting Nikki back about going round the brunette's for a change tonight. She put it back in her bag once she hit send.

"Hey, sis!" Sonya called out. "You going out anywhere tonight?"

Lorraine zipped up her handbag before looking up. She waited for her sister to be walking alongside her before she responded. "Um, I thought I'd catch up with Mum or something," she lied. She knew she should contact her mother but at the same time she wanted to continue spending as much time as she could with Nikki.

"Oh that's a good idea. She was well last time I saw her," Sonya smiled at her sister. There was a silence between them as they continued to walk out the school. Sonya's mind clicked at something she remembered from earlier. She slapped Lorraine's arm quickly to alert her.

"Ow," she looked at her sibling with complete shock at her actions.

"Sorry," she quickly apologised. "But, ay, you and Nikki are close aren't ya?"

"What?"

"Earlier I saw your little conversation on the cameras, cute little hugs. Looks like you too are close?"

"Um, yeah," Lorraine coughed. She wasn't quite sure where her sister was going with her statement. "She's a good friend…"

"Aw," Sonya scrunched her face up. "That's cute. It's good you found a friend. Always the unsociable one, you were."

"Thanks Sonya, that makes me feel great."

"No, no, no," Sonya's face turned from happy to nervous as she held her hands up in defence. "What I meant was you have always been the one who put business first. It's nice to see you make a friend while doing business." She smiled back at her sister.

"It feels nice, too."

* * *

**Yeah... not best pleased with the ending of this chapter... but I did receive the sweetest review on the last chapter so thanks a bunch for that! :)**

**Anyway, anyone want to talk about the preview for next week's WLR? I'm so excited! Firstly being Lorraine in a dressing grown, hair tied up and a newspaper in my hand omg I wanna know why but then... break up.. :( Anyone else think it's none of Michael's business whether or not she's seeing Nikki? I know she judged him about being careful dating Christine but come on the tone in his voice... **

**Also, enjoy! Woop! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I honestly thought I would never upload this chapter before the real WLR ended. I just couldn't find the motive to write it and thought it would end up just being a filter chapter but nope I had truck hit me with inspiration and this chapter ended up helping me tie all the pieces together for the last chapters of this story woo!**

**So Lorikki broke up in the actual show last week & I'm pissed off cause Lorraine leaves in Ep 28 and if I don't get any other moments I'm going ape shit. If they only made a lesbian storyline to get viewers I will not be happy. I need a reasoning behind these to actually getting together. But wasn't the beginning of Ep 24 just asdfghjkl? Lorraine in a dressing gown was too much for me. And Nikki's smile when Lorraine walked into her classroom omg how could Lorraine break up with that?! My heart broke for both Lorraine & Sonya with their mum, that's just heart breaking. Is anyone still reading this? No... I'll shut up now then...**

**Anywho, enjoy once again. I'm going to upload chapter 6 by the end of the day I've had that one done for weeks. ;) **

"You're doing great," Lorraine said.

"Don't feel as if I am," Nikki ran her hand over her face and breathed out. "I feel like Michael's breathing down my neck this week."

Lorraine shook her head. "That's partly my fault. I got into a bit of an argument with him last week about you being deputy."

"What'd he have to say?"

"Nothing," Lorraine was quick to respond. "I didn't let him argue the point."

Nikki nodded.

Lorraine was sat on the edge of Nikki's desk in her office. She had been working on a timetable for the next term before Lorraine had walked in smiling. She had PRU classes to attend to after the break and Lorraine had said she would take over the timetable.

"So, where's the camera in this room?" Nikki changed the subject.

"Behind my head," Lorraine pointed behind herself without taking her eyes of Nikki.

The brunette quickly glanced over the blonde's shoulder and waved briefly at the camera before giggling slightly looking at Lorraine who had joined in.

"Sonya's going to love that," Lorraine smiled.

The two fell into a comfortable silence just as the bell rang for break to be over.

"That's my cue to leave," Nikki pushed herself up from her chair. Lorraine and Nikki's arms touched briefly as they swapped over, Lorraine now sat in the chair, her hand ready on the mouse and Nikki standing at the edge of the desk. "I'll see you later," she said before leaving the room.

Lorraine swept her hair to one side, walking down the halls. She could only hear the sound of her heels clicking against the floor tiles as she watched her own movements.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Donnegan," Barry projected as he strutted over to her. "You look exceptionally beautiful today," he eyed up her black lace dress. "Going anywhere?"

"Shouldn't you be in class, Mr Barry?" she stopped walking to be face-to-face with him.

"Yeah, Ms Boston let me go out for a pee break, in't that nice?" he smirked.

Ms Donnegan rolled her eyes at him. "Very well then."

"I would love to continue this, beautiful but I really," he cupped himself outside his trousers and done a little dance, "really next to go."

Barry winked at Lorraine and eyed her up and down once again before the two went their own ways.

* * *

Ms Boston was individually teaching her PRU pupils one by one on the computers when Ms Donnegan made a surprise entrance. She was quick to excuse herself from the pupil she was working with to ask what she was doing here.

Ms Donnegan signalled to Ms Boston to join her over at the brunette's desk.

"Hope you don't mind this but I had an idea and had to get some feedback so I thought what better than these guys," she whispered. They were leaning against the wooden desk, scanning the quiet, working classroom as the blonde spoke. "Look at that, you got them trained quick. Not a word from one of them. I told you, you were doing great." She pointed out, her voice still low.

Ms Boston smiled. "It's probably you. They fear you," she laughed quietly.

Regradless, Lorraine was right. They really had improved

Ms Donnegan shook her head and pushed Ms Boston's arm lightly before clapping her hands together. "Right listen up you lot!" she spoke up.

Once all the pupils had their heads turned away from the computers and facing her, Lorraine continued. "Mr Byrne, Ms Boston, here, and myself have been talking these past couple of weeks on what we can do to help you with your education so can you suggest for the rest of your time here at Waterloo Road and will benefit the future pupils?"

"Think about your own interests as well," Ms Boston included. "These will be classes after school."

"A politics club!" One pupil spoke up. "You know, where we discuss this country's laws and such…"

The rest of the class laughed, shaking their hands.

"History classes?" Another one, James, said. "Where we can learn about the parts we want to like propaganda?"

"That's what history lessons are for, dumbass," Kacey said. "We already have them with Miss McFall remember?"

"What about a school newspaper?" Rihannon suggested. "We can write in here in the PRU like what will be in each issue then make it in the after-school classes?"

"That's a good one," Ms Donnegan agreed. "That's like what you were saying, James, you can make posters to promote it."

"What would you put in it?" Ms Boston asked.

"Reviews on classes?"

"A sports page," Kacey suggested. "When there's a school football match, we can write about the match. The final scores and interview the players?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Kacey," Ms Boston smiled at her. "It would look good to if journalism is a field any of you want to into after school."

"What about a page 3, Ms," Barry came walking back into the classroom, straight away getting involved. "You'd look good on it, Ms Donnegan." He winked and the class tried to hold back their laughter.

"Age appropriate, Mr Barry, please," Lorraine didn't let it affect her as she bit back. She glazed over at Nikki for a second whose jaw was tight, tongue in cheek.

"Fine, a gossip page then," he asked. "Not like one where we start making up crazy stuff but one where we talk to the couples of this school. Any romance speculations, future school plans, that kind of stuff."

"We'll think about that part," Ms Donnegan nodded. "But other than that, really good idea guys, I'll talk to Michael about it. Give yourselves a round of applause."

Nikki leaned over to Lorraine, clapping along with the class. "What about the cost of all this?"

"I've got that covered, don't worry," she whispered back, smiling at the pupils, not making eye contact with Nikki.

"Right it's time I let you guys get back to lesson," she pushed herself off the desk, her legs felt like jelly being leaning for so long. She turned to Nikki. "Thanks for letting me talk to them, I shall now go intrude the younger years' classes," she laughed.

* * *

"I think it's in the kids' best interest, why can't we set it up?"

After discussing it with the younger years', Lorraine had taken the idea to Michael who, as of right now, was not as keen as the rest of Waterloo Road. She had told him all the plans and how it will help pupils in the long run but he wasn't seeing eye-to-eye with her. She was the benefactor and he wasn't seeing how it was benefiting.

"Whose pockets is it coming out of?" he asked in a stern voice, arms folding over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mine," Lorraine stated. "Just the printing comes out of the school budget. This class will be done in the computer lab _I_ paid for."

"What about a teacher?"

"I have no knowledge on how to create a newspaper. We get in a professional," she breathed out. "We hire the person as a temporary at first and, if it works out, we bring them back full time next term."

Michael nodded. Lorraine could tell by his facial expression that he still wasn't one hundred per cent keen on the idea but she was hoping her words where changing his mind slightly.

He went to reply to her but before he could, the office door opened.

"Michael, have you seen the time," Christine looked over at Lorraine quickly from the doorframe. "It's time to go,"

Michael sighed and nodded towards Christine then looked back at his investor. "Fine, Lorraine, do it. But I'm counting on you not to mess this up."

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm convinced I uploaded this last week... turns out I didn't post it past the doc manager. Thanks to the reviewer for reminding me! :)**

**I am no expert on the topics discussed in this chapter. I have written them off with WLR have already said & read a few & thought about what I would say so just know that now. I don't know if they should have been more detailed :)**

* * *

It was a new week at Waterloo Road, Lorraine and Nikki had laughed about Barry's actions and now the two women were about business the second they step through the school doors.

Michael was stood just on the outskirts of the gates, making sure every pupil got in safely.

"Good morning," Christine greeted.

"Good morning," Michael replied. "Got in early I see?"

"Yeah, Connor wanted to meet up with Imogen," she nodded. "Is that Lorraine's car?" Miss Mulgrew pointed over to the red Ferrari pulling up.

"It would seem that way, c'mon let's go meet them."

Back in the car, Lorraine and Nikki were getting their things together.

"Remember: kick ass today," Lorraine pointed to her partner, giggling.

"I shall do," joining in with the blonde's laughter.

"Good," Lorraine whispered before pressing her lips to Nikki's for a brief moment.

"Did you see that?" Christine said in her heavy Scottish accent. She pulled on Michael's arm.

"What?"

"Just then, Nikki and Lorraine."

"No."

"I could have sworn they kissed."

* * *

"Settle down, settle down!" Ms Boston projected as she walked into her classroom.

"Where you been, Ms?" Barry asked.

"It's none of your business, Barry," she put her belongings on her desk. "Who let you in here? Wasn't the door locked?"

"Michael, Ms," Barry replied.

"It's Mr Byrne to you Mr Barry," Nikki answered before clapping her hands together to get the attention of the class. "Right guys, I want you to pair up and log onto a computer please."

"Um, Ms Boston?"

"Yes… um, Kacey or Robby?"

"Robby, please," he breathed out. "Can I talk to you about something? At lunch I mean or any time later."

"Yeah, sure, is it about this class?" Ms Boston questioned.

"No, more personal, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, course," she looked around the room. "Um, tell you what, meet me in here at lunch, okay?"

Robby nodded. "Thanks, Ms."

* * *

Lorraine was typing away at her desk. She still had issues with the school to sort out. She had putting it off for the past couple weeks to actually focus on being in the school and what was happening with the students.

"Morning, Ms Donnegan," Michael cheered as he walked past and into his office.

Lorraine looked up, confused. "Wha—" she looked over at her sister, "what's with him?"

Sonya shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if he was being sarcastic or not."

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" she pointed over to his office door.

Lorraine nodded, getting up from chair.

She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Lorraine stepped in slowly and closed the door at the same pace. "I was just wondering if you were okay."

"And why wouldn't I be?" he leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing," she stuttered. "It's just out there, you seem a little off."

Michael shook his head no, twiddling a pen between his fingers.

Sensing there was awkward tension between the pair; Lorraine accepted the conversation was over. "Okay then…" she drifted off and headed towards the door.

"Lorraine," Michael spoke up when her hand was gripped on the door handled. "Just… just be careful with what you do with your future."

And on that note, not a hundred per cent on what he meant, she left the room.

* * *

"Where you going, sis," Barry followed Kacey/Robby down the hallways.

"Barry, I'm Robby now, please stop calling me your sister," he pleaded. "I'm going to talk to Boston, is that okay with you, _brother_?"

"Is that why you spoke to her during PRU?" Barry grabbed onto Robby's shoulder to stop him making it any nearer to Ms Boston's classroom.

"Yes," he whispered. "Now let go of me." Robby tried to push Barry away.

"Oi," the brothers' heads turned at the sound of Ms Boston's voice. She had heard them from her desk where she was waiting for Robby. Luckily she had lifted her head from her paperwork in time to see Barry's hold on his brother and stop it going any further. "What do you think you're doing? Let go now."

"You alright, gorgeous? Just wondering why my _sister _here was going to visiting you, that's all." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, you can let go of him for a start," Boston got in between them, pushing Barry away. "Now leave. Robby, go on into my room."

"What's going on here?" Lorraine questioned walking in on a mess she wasn't expecting. She was purely trying to find out were Nikki was.

"Get him out of here please, Kac—Robby, wants to talk to me about something," Nikki explained, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, course," Lorraine grabbed Barry by the collar. "To the cooler it is for you."

"You're still a girl, Kacey!" Barry shouted as he was escorted out.

Nikki rolled her eyes and took a deep breath in before stepping into the room to a sadden looking confused teenager.

Nikki didn't say anything, instead she grab a chair and sat next to him.

"What's this about then?" she started.

"Remember last term you told me I could talk to you about anything if I needed to?" Ms Boston nodded. "Why was that?"

"Because I understand what you're going through—"

"How could _you _understand?" Robby started to raise his voice. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Hey, hey, calm down." She breathed. "I do. The confusion. The trying to figure out who you are, what you are and what you want to be. I've been there myself."

"What, were you born a boy or something?" He looked directly at her as if he had finally found someone else that understood, unlike his brother.

"No."

"Then how?"

"If you'd let me finish?" Nikki chuckled. "Now if I tell you this, you have to promise to keep it to yourself, okay? Just like I will keep this talk between the two of us," she held her pinkie-finger out. "Promise?"

Robby laughed at Ms Boston's actions. "I'm not eight Ms… but… I promise."

"Okay then," Boston dropped her hands to her lap. "I'm gay. So all the hurt and confusion you're going through, I've been there. I know it's not quite the same but I, like you, had to figure out who I am."

"How old were you?" Robby didn't make eye contact; instead he kept his eyes fixed on his own hands that were shaking.

"About your age, this is why I'm telling you. I've been in that bubble, if you want to call it that, of denial, wondering why it has to be me that was gay, or transgender in your case. Why couldn't it happen to somebody else, am I right?"

Robby nodded.

"Is that what you wanted to know or have I just said something I could later regret?" Nikki looked at the confused boy.

"No, I won't tell anyone," he shook his head. "I just knew that you'd be one to understand and you telling me your story has helped me with my feelings. I know I'm not gay. I'm attracted to women but I see myself as a guy, I imagine a girl calling me Robby being able to walk on a beach without a shirt on I don't see myself looking in the mirror and saying 'you're a proud lesbian,' I'm screaming 'you're a boy' and it hurts to know I don't have my brother or my mother's support." He wiped the tear that had fallen.

"Hey, it's okay. It gets better, I promise you," Ms Boston touched Robby's hand for a brief moment. "Let's wrap it up there, yeah? You should get something to eat but if you ever want to talk about this again, you know where I am."

"Thank you, Ms Boston. You're alright, you know," he smiled. "Don't listen to those who don't like you for running laps, they don't know you properly."

Nikki let out a small laugh. "You're welcome, Robby. You're a good kid." The two of them stood and shook hands before going their separate ways.

What neither of them knew is Barry had escaped the cooler and had been listening to everything the two of them just discussed.

* * *

Lorraine unlocked the door to her penthouse. It was twilight by the time she and Nikki got off at work. The way the sun shone through her windows made the place feel warm—the perfect setting for Lorraine to get into her trackie-bottoms, as she called them, put the fire on and watch a movie with a bag of popcorn.

After enjoying their well-earned pizza, Lorraine and Nikki had made their way to the couch where Lorraine turned her radio on a low volume and they began to enjoy a glass of wine. Lorraine had gone and changed into something more comfortable. It wasn't going to be her trackie-bottoms, sadly, as she did have a guest over, a regular guest at that, but she was going to make sure what she did chose was the tight dress she had been in all day.

The time Lorraine was out of the room, gave Nikki time to in take her surroundings. It was clear Lorraine was rolling money—it wouldn't shock her if Ms Donnegan has had a "bath in money". It made Nikki wonder what the blonde saw in Nikki. She wasn't rich; she just about managed to scrap two pennies together before her job at Waterloo Road. She drove a truck for Christ sake. How was that supposed to compare to Lorraine's Ferranti?

The penthouse had to be at least five times the size of her little flat. It was beyond clean; you could see your reflection on her tilled floor. Maid? Probably. Every piece of furniture looked like it had been brought from Harrods or some other expensive store that Nikki didn't know the name of. She'd dread to think about the clothes in the wardrobe.

Nikki laughed at her thoughts for a second. She had been spending time here for the past two months.

"You alright?" Lorraine questioned as she walked past Nikki to sit on the end of the cream couch. She was tying up her hair into a messy bun as she walked, dressing in a plain jumper that fell off one shoulder and a pair of leggings. Nikki couldn't help but think what this beautiful woman saw in her.

"Uh?" the brunette was snapped from her thoughts.

"You looked out of it," she giggled, picking up her glass and bringing it to her lips.

"Yeah, sorry," Nikki shook her head, wiping her hand across her forehead. "It's been a weird couple of days."

Lorraine gave a small nod with a side smile. "You don't think he saw us this morning, don't you?"

"Huh? Wha—who?" Nikki looked at her.

"Michael."

"What about him?"

Lorraine placed her glass back on the coffee table. She shifted, bringing her legs under her, she faced Nikki. "I think he saw us in the car this morning."

"What like every day since we got back?" she let out a small laugh.

"No," Lorraine pushed on Nikki's shoulder briefly. "I mean do you think he saw us… kiss… this morning?"

Nikki sat up a little herself. "What, that was, like, a second long? I doubt it." She tried to ease Lorraine, seeing her expression change.

"Yeah but he's been off with me all day—" Nikki went to interrupted her but Lorraine waved it off. "You don't understand, I've known that man since I was at school. He was my teacher. He was the one that pushed me to make my own goals so to see him like this it's normal."

"Okay," Nikki rested a hand on Lorraine's knee, "I understand. Why do you think it will affect your relationship with him?"

"I don't think it will in term of 'oh is she gay,'" she brushed off. "I think it has more to do with what I said to him first day back."

"Which was?"

"I told him he should not get too involved with Christine in case it affects the workplace."

"And," Nikki was confused.

"Well, it's hypocritical, isn't it?" Lorraine appointed. "I can't judge him, tell him to see a fellow staff member if I'm doing the same, can I?" she scratched the back of her neck, nervously.

Nikki simply smiled at the blonde. She pulled her blazer off, feeling the room get hotter. She picked up her wine and ran her finger round the ring of the glass before putting it back down, realising she didn't want it.

"How old were you when you figured it out?" Nikki whispered. She was desperate for a subject change. The thought of knowing someone she worked with knowing about the possible relationship she was in made her nervous although she wasn't sure the topic she had changed to was going to be less comfortable.

Lorraine breathed out heavily. Normally she liked to avoid this subject but this was Nikki, they had been seeing each other for some time now and she knew it would come up sooner or later and she felt comfortable with this woman—comfortable enough to share her story. "Okay, bear with me."

Nikki realised she had make Lorraine uncomfortable. "No-no, it's fine you don't have to te—"

"No, I want to," Lorraine breathed again. "It's just something I've never been open about."

She composed herself before starting. "I think I was fifteen, fourteen when I started realising I wasn't like my friends. They were always talking about boys—how they wanted to get a boyfriend, loving all the boy bands. Talking about sex—that made me cringe, they're saying what they'd do to them and when it came to me having to explain I felt awkward saying how I had never thought about and then I'd get the 'are you a lesbian then?' questions, you know?" Nikki nodded. "And I would deny it straight away I would simply say I'm focusing on my school work; they weren't my priority like the other girls. Around about that time was when I started business in the playgrounds so the excuse worked and it was when Michael became my teacher as well. I was a bit of a wild child before him, I was selling the wrong things, I guess you could say it was illegal and I was a bit of a bully," Lorraine looked at Nikki who was focused on her, she smiled. "I think that was taking my anger and frustration out on them, that's what all bullies do. I realise that now. It was me denying myself of what I was and Michael taught me how to make it into a real business."

"What's that got to do with coming out?"

"Well, you know Portia De Rossi?" Lorraine asked. When she got a confused look back, she added: "Ellen DeGeneres' wife?" Once Nikki nodded, Lorraine continued, "I was like her—I put business before pleasure. I made work forget what was going on inside. Yeah, I had one night stand both male and female during my time at college but it didn't feel right, those are not my kind of thing. I also didn't tell my Mum until I was in my late teens—she's a very old fashioned woman, I was scared what she might say but she was supportive then I got a serious girlfriend and that was get until she ran out with a man she'd known since her childhood."

"Like Ellen, then, with that Anne woman?" Nikki added.

"Very similar," Lorraine nodded. "I was heartbroken. I was with her for a very long time so I threw myself into business." She looked down at her lap. "You've got to be my first relationship in about ten years."

Nikki went to open her mouth to say something but closed it and let the blonde's words sink in. They sat in silence for a moment.

The darkness of the penthouse, just the moonlight and a few candles made the place look like something you see in an advertising magazine.

"I had no—"

Lorraine didn't let Nikki finish. She shook her head and moved herself closer to Nikki and pressed her lips gently to the brunette's. Nikki didn't object instead she parted her lips gently and placed her hand on the blonde's neck as Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran played in the background, Nikki felt Lorraine's hand undo the first few buttons on her blouse…

_My heart's against your chest_

_Your lips pressed to my neck__…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no update. I really wanted to keep with writing and posting the chapters as the real show went on but these past four weeks were all about meeting deadlines for college so no writing happened :( and now Lorraine is gone... come cry with me? I am kind of annoyed they just brushed off Lorikki's relationship the way they did but I wasn't expecting Lorraine to leave in any other way than to go make more money for herself. **

**Anywho, chapter 7, woop! I don't like how short this chapter is but I had no other way to end it without to clashing with chapter 8. :)**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Oh my God," Lorraine shot up from her bed. She rubbed her hands over her face and pushed her messy hair off her face before she could even function that it was in fact her alarm that had woken her.

"Hmmm," Nikki groaned, throwing an arm over Lorraine. "Turn it off," she mumbled.

Lorraine let a small smile as she reached over to her bedside cabinet and hit the snooze button. "We need to get up," she whispered, laying back into Nikki's arm.

"Five more minutes, please," she said, her voice filled with sleep.

"Not a morning person and you're a teacher?" she giggled, keeping her voice a whisper. "Shocking."

"Whatever," Nikki rolled over so she was facing the blonde, taking the pillow with her to cover her ears.

"C'mon, we'll be late," Lorraine started pulling at the pillow that Nikki had a hold of.

Nikki gave into Lorraine and the pair smiled at each other, Lorraine leaning over her. "Should I say morning?" she spoke softly.

The pair had practically been up all night. Lord knows what time it was when they gave into the bliss they shared into the early hours.

"You could," Nikki grinned. "How are you this awake at," she looked over Lorraine's shoulder to check the digital clock and groaned, "five thirty?"

"I'm a business woman, my mind is always awake with ideas, I guess?" Lorraine shrugged her shoulders. "Now, get up, if we get ready on time I think we could catch breakfast before work starts—my treat." She said throwing the covers off herself.

"Lorraine…"

The blonde turned her head back to Nikki. "No questions. It's for last night, for your support. Forget about money for a second." She leaned over to give Nikki a quick kiss.

Nikki shook her head when Lorraine went to pull away. "If you're awake enough to want to kiss me, you are awake enough to get your backside to work," she said, keeping her lips pressed to the brunette's.

* * *

Mr Byrne tapped his watch once again. He had decided it was either: his watch had become fifteen minutes fast over night or his fellow colleagues; one who runs the school, the other is now a deputy head; where running late. His best guess is the second one after founding out about them yesterday.

"Ugh, finally," he muttered to himself seeing Lorraine's red Ferrari pull up. "About time!" he shouted over the engine as Nikki got out the passenger seat.

"We're so sorry," Nikki started closing the car door and walking up to Michael as fast as she could, Lorraine doing a slight jog in order to keep up with her partner.

"We went for breakfast and the service was slow and—"

"Yeah, I don't have time for excuses; get to the PRU, Nikki, before your pupils cause all sorts of Trouble. Lorraine, we need to talk… business."

* * *

Michael poked his head out his door. "Lorraine, you busy at the moment?"

Lorraine looked up for her laptop. "No. Why?" she said, putting her laptop screen down.

"I need to talk to you about that business thing in my office please."

"Okay…" Lorraine got up from her desk. She looked after her sister for a second to tell her to keep an eye on everything before following Michael into his office.

"Is this really about business?" Lorraine started.

"It's about the business that goes on in this school, if that counts?"

"It does." Lorraine agreed.

"Right then," Michael breathed in. "You and Nikki."

Lorraine, on the other hand, had her breath caught in her throat.

"How long's that being going on?"

"Michael, is this relevant to anything?" She looked at him. "It's my personal life. I do remember telling you that who you see has nothing to do with me so the same goes for this situation."

"I know but I need to know for the safety of this school," he muttered.

Lorraine became confused. "You think that because I'm seeing Nikki, I'm suddenly not going to care about Waterloo Road?"

"No, of course I don't—"

"Then what is it?"

"The pupils, what if they find out?" he threw his arms up. "Christine and I saw you to in the car the other week. What if that had been a pupil? These kids are fast with their phones, taking pictures—it could lose you your job—"

"It's my school, in case you forgot. It's my money in this school, fire me and we lose this school full stop." Lorraine shrugged her shoulders. "Can't see it happening, can you?" she smirked.

"You don't know what these pupils are capable of. I should know, it's happened to me," Michael tried to sympathize.

"You didn't lose your job, why would I lose mine?" Lorraine bit back. She was going to ask every question possible until Michael ran out of answers.

"It's different—"

"How?"

"Because… well, because…," he rubbed his forehead. "You're in a lesbian relationship, Donnegan."

"What difference does that make? We live in a modern world now, Michael," she ran a hand through her curls. "Ellen DeGeneres."

"What?"

"Ellen DeGeneres, worldwide talk show host, lesbian," she explained. "I'm pretty damn sure if people can accept her, and millions tune into watch her, this school can accept my personal life. We're in charge of a school of teenagers. It's probably ridden with confused boys and girls that can't figure themselves and you think I'll lose my job? These kids will open up more Michael, trust me."

"How long's it been going on for?" Michael blurted out suddenly, surprising Lorraine. Not that this whole conversation had not come at any surprise itself anyway.

"Why do you need to know that?" Lorraine questioned. The blonde ran her hand through her thick locks, she could see where this was going and it was making her more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Well, after when you told me first day back, it now makes you a very hypocritical woman."

"Fine," she said with a stern voice, no emotion on her face, "if you must know, it's been about three months."

He laughed lightly, clapping his hands together. The look on his face was like he just won the jackpot at the lotto millions. "So you're 'I'm a bit worried about your involvement with Christine' would affect my work meant nothing, seeing as you were playing the exact same game." He smirked, leaning in close to her face, he said "hypocrite," once again.

Lorraine brushed his words off quickly. She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Every other staff member knows about you and Christine, you've talked about it enough times. I, on the other hand, know how to separate my personal life to my professional one."

"And I don't? So Nikki becoming deputy had nothing to do with your personal involvement?"

"Not exactly no, you and I both know she deserved that position," she nodded. "What I'm saying is, you had no idea about Nikki and I until last week. We told no-one. Whereas you told the staff room when you and Christine got together, yes you were under pressure, but you still told them."

"Yes because –" Michael was quickly cut off by the benefactor who stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, looking like she'd won the argument.

"Let's rewind back to Sian, shall we?" Lorraine suggested, her brows raised, a smile playing on her lips. "You made her deputy when she was with you."

"Yes because—"

"She deserved the position. Not because of your 'personal involvement'," Lorraine finished. "Sound similar?"

Mr Byrne sighed.

"My point exactly," Lorraine breathed out. She brushed her hands together and headed towards the office door. "End of discussion." She walked out before he could get another word in.

"You okay, babe?" Sonya shouted out to Lorraine as she watched her sister storm out. But Lorraine was too engrossed in her phone to pay attention to her younger sibling.


	8. Chapter 8

**People should know I love writing the Lorraine/Sonya scenes. I was a big Sophie/Rosie (Coronation Street) fan so also being a sister myself, I love the sisterly love. *.* Anyone else love to hate or hate to love Barry Barry? He's grown on me the past episodes with protecting Dynasty. I just wish he'd do the same for Kacey/Robby. That's why I made he so witty in this. **

**Chapter 8 up quicker than expected. I loved writing this chapter. **

* * *

Lorraine was grateful to have woken up this morning and learn it was a Friday. That meant the weekend which, normally for the benefactor, meant more work, more investing, more money spent out but, for the first time, she wanted those two days to purely relax. Have Waterloo Road be put to the back of her mind and lounge in her swimming pool. Maybe Nikki will join her.

The past week had been a strain on their relationship. They still saw and spoke to each other every day outside of school but Lorraine hadn't been coming into the PRU at lunch this week, she was too scared to leave her office because of Michael. Which she found ridiculous, letting herself have Michael winning like this. It wasn't her; she had always fought for herself. The first time she had text Nikki saying she was sorry but after that day, as they lay together on Lorraine's couch, she had explained her worries and why she wouldn't be coming to see her and Nikki accepted it with a light kiss and they fell asleep together. That was also the last time they stayed the night together.

After driving home—mostly Lorraine's place—together, they would eat, talk, maybe watch a film together or take it upstairs then Nikki would leave before ten so Lorraine could get some sleep as she stressed about Michael. Lorraine would then pick Nikki up in the morning and they got into the school before he and Christine did and went their separate ways.

Lorraine picked her bag down beside her leather chair and threw her phone on the desk after she locked it. She took deep breath in as she saw Michael and Christine heading towards her, well, _their_ office.

* * *

"I heard about what your accountant said," Michael stated straight off the back of his hand once he had entered and said goodbye to Christine. She could tell he deliberately kissed Christine in front of her. Lorraine rolled her eyes. "He wants you to close down the school?"

"Where did you hear about that?" she crooked her eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter where I heard it from," he shrugged. "Care to explain."

"Not really."

He opened his mouth, his tongue in his cheek, he nodded. "I think you should. Is this why you're putting your own money into Waterloo Road?"

"I'm doing it 'cause I care about this school," she argued back, moving over to her desk. She sat down in her chair and picked her phone up. Not that she needed to. She unlocked it then locked it again when she saw she had no new messages or e-mails.

Lorraine started at the black screen of her phone. There was silence in the room. She looked up at her old Head teacher quickly, biting her tongue. He was leaned against his desk, his knuckles white at the grip he had on it.

"A newspaper done by pupils, really?" he said quietly.

"It's a good idea. It will help them if they want to go to university or get into business," Lorraine mumbled.

"That's not what everything is about," Michael groaned. He pushed himself off the desk quickly, it caused Lorraine to sit up and put her phone down. "Why didn't you tell me we're on thin ice? We install new cameras, make new classes and now you chose to tell me we're broke?!" he said loudly.

"I didn't tell you, you found out." Lorraine kept her voice low. She saw Sonya turnaround from her desk outside at Michael's outburst. The younger sibling shot her sister a sincere look before turning back to her job when she saw the stern look on Lorraine's face.

"Clearly not the business woman you thought you were," Michael mumbled. "You could have invested in something smarter. You're choices this term haven't been the smartest have they?"

"What exactly."

"You're sudden cuts, hiring new staff behind my back," he stated, counting them on his fingers. "And obviously coming back here at the start of term and making Nikki deputy. No meetings whatsoever—"

Lorraine shook her head. "We're back to that _again_."

"I could sack you, get someone better, you know."

"You can't do that, I made this school."

"I could. I'll talk to a few people. Tell them what you've done, what you're doing," he smirked. She knew full well he was taking this on a personal level. "I can get people on my side."

"And again I tell you, Christine." Lorraine pin pointed. "Saying I'm involved with a staff member means nothing because I can tell them exactly what you're doing. Regardless of gender."

"You're losing me money!"

"And you're losing me time and energy."

* * *

Lorraine kept her head down as she walked through the corridors. She could feel the eyes of the pupils on her, she groaned to herself. Lorraine didn't like all the attention on her.

She didn't know where she was walking to; she let her feet lead her. If anything, she was probably going to go sit in her Ferrari until the bell rung then she'd ring Sonya to see if she could sort something out with Michael that way Lorraine could sit in her office alone. She slowly, but surely, regretted making their offices one. Every time he walked in, she walked out and vice versa.

"Hey," she heard being said to her quietly but she chose to ignore it and continued walking.

"Are you okay?" she heard again. Clearly the voice was going to follow her to her car.

Lorraine breathed out deeply and opened her mouth to speak but instead, she continued walking.

"Hey," finally the voice spoke louder, gripping softly onto the blonde's shoulder to stop her from making another move. The two of them were at the school doors by this point. A few more steps and Lorraine would be walking down the steps and heading to her car, the place she wanted to be. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, just had a few words with Michael," she looked up at Nikki and smiled at her. "I'm fine, promise."

"You want to talk about it?" Nikki followed the movements of Lorraine's worried eyes; she looked around at her surroundings quickly and brushed her hands down Lorraine's arms in an attempt to sooth her.

"Meet me in your classroom after school?" Lorraine whispered. "I have to go to the opening of the school newspaper firstly but it won't take long."

Nikki removed her hands and put them in her own trouser pockets. "You don't want me to go to the opening?"

Lorraine shook her head. "No, it doesn't involve you—well it's your pupils—but what I mean is it's my money, my new teacher. It's going to be just me, her and the pupils involved," she smiled slightly at the brunette.

"Okay then, I'll meet you around four then?"

"Yeah, the class is between four and five so I could be earlier," Lorraine breathed out. "I have to meet a lot of parents tonight."

Nikki laughed lightly. "You'll do great."

Both Nikki and Lorraine took their eyes off each other when they heard the bell rang for the first time, telling the pupils to go to their form rooms.

"That's my cue to leave," Nikki excused herself.

Lorraine nodded and watched Nikki walk away before stepping out the school doors. She had ten minutes to arrange something with Sonya.

* * *

"So it went okay then?"

"Yeah, parents were telling me how some of their kids wanted to study journalism at college but part of me thinks that they're just kissing up to me," Lorraine huffed. "No offense to you, but these are mostly the PRU kids, you had to give them a boot up the backside to motivate them."

"You never know," Nikki shrugged her shoulders. "You never know, some of them may really like it. Rhiannon seems up to it."

"Maybe."

It had gone well in fact. Michael was there but she had managed to avoid him at all costs. She had made a speech on how this would be affective to all pupils taking part in the future. She spoke about it being at the pupils' interests to begin a school newspaper and that it was from her pocket and it should not have any effect on their classroom learning. She introduced the new teacher who was qualified in the area of media, Mrs Brooks, and then Michael Byrne went to practically repeat Lorraine's words which she didn't see the point of but the Head teacher has to get in a word in.

She was just mainly focusing on the costing side of things. It was out of her pocket so if it wasn't a success it was all on her, no doubt leading to more arguments with Michael. But she also saw the up side, creating a school newspaper made by the pupils; other schools could want to buy it off her.

Lorraine had told Nikki about what Michael had said to her earlier in the day and Nikki, as always, told her not to worry. It was her money, she could do with it what she wanted, Nikki had told Lorraine. It never failed to amaze Lorraine how a few simple words from that woman could make all her troubles go away. Another reason she was grateful she had overcome her nevres about a relationship and spent her, now girlfriend, that _Facebook _message.

"So who's a part of the Waterloo Mail?" Nikki laughed, not really knowing the name of the project.

"Um," Lorraine tapped her chin. "Rihannon, of course, Kacey, Jack, Lula, Harley and a few others who names I don't know." She bit her bottom lip slightly. "Oh, and Barry Barry. He and a few others I have asked to be kept a close eye on."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Nikki nodded. "Or though I can't see what he could possibly do wrong?"

"He's in charge of the 'gossip column,'" Lorraine rolled her eyes. "This basically means, if he sees something he's going to write about it." She could see Nikki couldn't quite understand what the blonde was saying. "For example: if he catching two pupils flirting, he's going to call them out on it. I can't even believe he's being allowed to do it but he and the other members think it could be funny and it's what the pupil wants in this newspaper goes."

"It'll be fine, a chuckle for the teachers as well."

"Maybe."

Lorraine was stood in front of Nikki who was leaned against the edge of the desk, Nikki laughed at the floor. The thought of the 'gossip column' amused her. She knew Barry's writing styles when she had her PRU practice writing personal statements. Her hair fell in her face. Looking back up at Lorraine, she smiled and pushed the strands back behind her ears as quickly as she could.

"Why do you do that?" Lorraine questioned. She ran her index finger from Nikki's jawline up to her ear and pulled the forward so it sat on her face, slightly, again. "It looks better forward," she whispered then ran her hand back down the brunette's face, cupping her cheeks, she kissed Nikki softly.

Nikki smiled against Lorraine's lips. She wasted no time in deepening it, standing up from the desk. She placed her hands on the benefactor's hips to help her balance then she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, their lips moving in perfect sync.

In that moment, they forgot about the world.


	9. Chapter 9

The following week at Waterloo Road had been a tough one. Michael had been avoiding Lorraine, very much like they had been last week, but this time is wasn't just personally, it was professionally. Michael had been having talks with his own accountant behind Lorraine's back—he didn't see it as a problem as it was what she had been doing since the start of term—on how he could improve the school and get out of the cuts Lorraine had and has been planning for weeks. Taking matters into his own hands, it had become Michael and Christine VS Nikki and Lorraine. As of right now, neither team was winning.

Nikki and Lorraine remained close, the talk putting a slight strain on their relationship. They had agreed to keep their distance when they were working to save themselves the looks when Michael or Christine saw them together in the corridors. Neither of them wanted to lose what they have, having to keep a low profile was difficult but they knew it was what they had to do if they wanted to stay together. Lorraine had said to Nikki before how scared she would be if anyone found out about her. She wanted to be remembered as a successful business woman.

Sitting in the staff room between classes, reading the newspaper alone, Nikki was wary as to whether Michael had been having secret meetings with her colleagues. She had noticed the likes of Audrey would stare at her over her glasses when they sat opposite each other. Especially Christine giving the brunette a dirty look whenever she entered the room, the stares would intensify.

On top of that, Barry's sly comments, Lorraine had noted, had become more serious since last week. She was use to his "compliments" but now they were now with a stern voice. He would blow warm air at her when he spoke then lick his lips, smirk, look up and down at her before walking away.

Everything about him made Lorraine uncomfortable about being at her own school. It was in those moments, she wished she could go to Nikki and talk to her, make her feel less scared but because of Michael, she had to resort to texting her girlfriend. Nikki's knuckles would turn white against the grip on her phone when she read the messages, that also adding to her own problems with those at Waterloo Road staring.

* * *

Lorraine pulled up outside Waterloo Road at lunchtime, she had just returned from a meeting in London. Being in her Ferrari alone again began to feel strange. She was used to it but over the past three months, she had a special someone sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

Getting out of her car, she was greeted by none other than Mr Barry Barry opening the door for her.

"Nice car Ms, you should take me for a ride in it sometime," he smirked. "If you know what I mean."

Ms Donnegan cringed at his choice of words but she didn't let them show. "Not today Barry," she replied in her confident, cocky manner instead. She closed her car door and locked in.

"Need help with anything, Ms?" he asked, not leaving her side. "I should be getting to class but, eh, rather be helping you out."

She shook her head, feeling uncomfortable, she picked up her pace. "Get to class Barry."

Barry's complainants that day didn't just end there. At any moment he saw her, he would wink. He had the PRU that day as well, he was full of questions, Nikki noticed, not that he wasn't already the most talkative in her class before. His interests were completely on the school newspaper, and how he couldn't wait to do to the after school class tonight.

* * *

It was after school hours. The cleaners were out, mopping up the mess caused by the students in the hallways. Barry walked quickly through the hallways, careful to avoid everyone.

Pushing the doors open to the I.T lab, he walked at a quick pace looking for someone.

Seeing Jack sat quietly at one of the laptops, working, you could hear the music blasting out of, what where supposed to be, his headphones. Barry took a short run up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What the—" Jack pulled his headphones down, "what do you think you're doing?" he asked Barry when he looked over his shoulder.

The prankster pulled a chair out next to Jack to sit on. "I need you to help me with something, mate."

"Like what?"

"What's on this," he handed him a memory stick, "needs to go in my part of the newspaper. You think we could get it in there before class tomorrow?"

Jack wasn't one for trouble; he'd been slightly mischievous at school a few times but nothing big enough to get him past a warning. But upon seeing what came up when he clicked a file, he nodded viciously. "Of course I can."

* * *

Just gone eight on a Monday morning, Michael and Christine arrived outside Waterloo Road. With pupils running around the school entrance, the two teachers worked their way around the flying footballs and those who weren't paying attention to where they were going due to being engrossed on their phones. Telling most of them to sort their uniforms out, they finally made it up the stairs and through the doors.

The corridors were busier than usual. Groups of pupils in corners, gossiping words Michael couldn't quite make out as they quieten when he walked by them. There was a crowd hovering around the news board. It was then when Michael feared the worst. He glanced over at Christine quickly then took off on one foot over to the child who had their phone held up, ready to take a picture.

He caught the newsletter at the side of his eye. "Get to class!" he shouted. "Everyone, get to your classrooms!" Mr Byrne pointed a finger through the corridor. Once they had scattered, he ripped the piece of paper off the wall.

"Is everything okay?" the sound of heels came through the hallway. Lorraine stopped Nikki behind her then walked ahead to a furious-looking Michael. In that moment she wasn't sure whether it was because she had walked in with Nikki for the first time in weeks, it wasn't intentional. They had pulled up outside at the same time.

Lorraine could see the kids poking their heads through the glass of the doors. She feared the worst. She could also feel the warmth of Nikki's body standing behind her. She took a deep breath in. Christine hadn't said a word, her knuckles were as white as Michael's that held the crumbled up piece of paper. Lorraine took it from his grip slowly and unfolded it. She gasped along with Nikki.

**Grab the next issue of the Waterloo Road newspaper, it's a good'un! **

Was the headline; along with a picture of Lorraine and Nikki kissing in her classroom the other night.

**OUT TODAY AT NOON**

Read the bottom of the poster.

"Inform Sonya," he told Christine. "I want every single one of these out of here before they are available to the kids. You two," he looked at a worried, mortified, scared, every word for frightened in the dictionary possible, Lorraine and Nikki, "in my office now."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Man this is late... and to those who reviewed guessed this but hey, these shows are so predicable anyway, right? ;)**

**Final Chapter 10 will be up by the end of the day. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me start off by saying I envy TheDemonsAreInside. She's written 60 chapters in the time it's taken me to get out two. I blame Writers Block. Adding up the points was harder than I thought.**

* * *

Sat around a slightly worn down, wooden table.

"We're going to do this calmly and collectively," Michael looked around at the grown woman sat in front of them. Lorraine's arms folded neatly over her chest, nodding in agreement to her former head teacher.

Nikki also nodded, slowly. Looking nervously at Lorraine for a second, Lorraine looked confident she was going to win this argument, Nikki thought. She, on the other hand, fiddled with the arms of her blazer, praying this wouldn't end in the costing of her job. It was going to be okay for Lorraine, she was a self-made millionaire whereas Nikki still had bills to pay.

With all three taking a deep breathe in, they began talking.

All were true to their nod and it ran smoothly. Michael had mainly talked to Lorraine about money. It was all what had been said before: budget cuts, more about Lorraine's money, what was going to fund the school if Lorraine quit while Nikki sat there awkwardly. After they got to the bottom of the women's relationship, something neither of them felt was relevant once again, but Michael went on to say that Waterloo Road was a school of misfits. Lorraine had scoffed, remembering his and Sian's capture by none other than, Barry Barry, in the exact same way before he could finish his sentence and bring up that exact moment. It wasn't about sexuality, it was about being wary of what made up the school, Michael stated, but that didn't stop Lorraine from occasionally raising her voice when the subject moved onto the newspaper.

"Where was the teacher when Barry done this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lorraine had shrugged. "I wasn't there, ask the kids."

Her bluntness hadn't gone past Nikki, who still hadn't said anything, or Michael who suggested himself and the benefactor go to Sonya before lunch to see if the cameras had caught anything.

Nikki finally spoke and asked what this meant for her and, coming to a conclusion, Michael excused himself. He told Lorraine to send a memo round, telling all teachers to gather in the staff room at Lunchtime for a talk and for Nikki to go teach her PRU class, the only class she'll teach today.

* * *

It had been Ms Boston's first lesson ever where she had told her pupils to pack up early. She had made them sit in silence until the bell rung. The class were quick on their feet, most of them glancing back over to their teacher quickly before they left, their eyes burning her skin. It was like she could hear the words they were screaming—_dyke! Lesbian! Can't believe she managed to bag Ms Donnegan. That dyke_—without the words actually leaving their lips.

"Robby can you stay behind for a minute please," Ms Boston managed to get out before the pupil had got the door.

He signed deeply then turned around in his spot. Barry Barry smirked slightly, unnoticed by either his "sister" or the teacher, as he walked out the PRU.

Ms Boston watched her pupils leave. Once the pupils were out of view, she slammed the door shut.

"Was it you who was up to this?!" Ms Boston shouted, it was evident in her voice what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ms!" Robby shouted back.

Ms Boston gripped the front of her hair. Slowly running her fingers through it, she let out a deep, frustrated sign. She breathed in and took a step past a lost-looking Robby. She rubbed her hands down her face then clasped them together and looked up at the ceiling, like she was about to pray to God. "Yes you do," the teacher breathed out. "The pictures all over the school, you had to be a part of it one way or another!"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I told you about me! Not about Lorraine and I, but about who I am!"

"And what makes you think that that makes me the one who put the pictures up?!"

Ms Boston shook her head. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was some little sick idea in your head. You kids here can be like that. You thought that if I told you a secret about myself that it gives you a right to spy on me like that?"

"I didn't do it!" Robby screamed. "I opened up to you as well, remember? Why would I want to get back at you for anything? I know what it's like to be exposed."

"That doesn't justify it."

"And why not?! I'm not out to hurt you. I had no idea of any of this until I walked into school this morning myself."

"Then who got the photo?!"

"I don't know!"

"Did you tell anyone what I told you?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. You told me it stays between us. I kept that promise."

"Then who did it?" Ms Boston whispered to herself. "Kacey, do you know who was working on the newspaper?"

"Uh," he thought about it for a second. "Rhiannon, I think."

"She wouldn't have done it," she whispered to herself again.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence for a moment. The only sounds that could be heard in the room where those of their breathing and the shifting of Ms Boston's feet against the tiled floor. Whereas inside their heads was the sound of alarm bells going off for the deputy head and screaming for the confused pupil.

Ms Boston licked her lips briefly then looked up at Robby. "You can leave now."

Without another word spoken, Robby exited the room as quick as he could, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Sonya paused at the exact moment Nikki's arms wrapped around Lorraine's waist, unable to see their faces from the angle from the camera. "There?" she asked Michael who was watching over her shoulder.

Michael picked up the poster from the desk; he looked closely between the piece of paper and the computer screen. "That's what the picture shows but I can't see anyone," he pointed to the windows that were shown clearly on the screen. "Press play."

Doing so, with Michael's eyes focused, Sonya looked over at her sister who was sat on one of the office's chairs with no emotion or expression on her face but her eyes fixed on her phone. Sonya frowned at her sister's state.

"There." Michael pushed a dazed Sonya's off the mouse and hit pause. "There's what we're looking for," he pointed at the shadow that was hard to make out through the blinds that covered the windows.

Lorraine upon hearing his words got up and stood behind the other side of Sonya.

"I'm sorry," the younger Donnegan said.

"It's settled then," Michael whispered. "I'm sorry Lorraine."

* * *

"We found the person behind this situation. Firstly I'll have you know," Michael started. Staff of Waterloo Road sat in front of him. He stood in-between Nikki and Lorraine, "this pupil has been suspended until further notice along with another."

"Who was it?" Audrey questioned.

When either of the three refused to answer, Sonya clicked. "Oh," she trapped Audrey's arm, signalling for the older woman to come closer, the younger Donnegan placed a hand near her own cheek to block off her mouth so no one could see her lips move. "It was uh," she whispered, "Barry."

"Sonya!"

Lorraine knew if she heard everyone in that room did. She shook her head as the teachers started gossiping.

"From this, Ms Donnegan has chosen to resign from her post at this school," he looked back at her briefly. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I would like for us to have a moment to thank Lorraine for her hard work and effort and, of course, the money, she's put into this school over the past year."

"What about you, Nikki?" Christine asked, looking directly at her. If Nikki thought about it, she couldn't recall a moment when she wasn't looking around the room, in which Christine _wasn't _looking at her.

"Starting next term, Ms Boston will no longer be Deputy. The role will be filled by a new staff member that I've been in contact with," Michael confirmed instead of Nikki. "She will, instead, be continuing her job in the PRU, her sole propose for coming back to Waterloo Road in the first place, with a fresh class.

That, Christine, is where I would like to offer you the opportunity to take over my role as Head as, I myself, will be resigning from the school to start fresh somewhere else." Michael looked at her, hopeful with his hands clenched. "You don't have to worry about Lorraine's job as I have sorted that out as well."

The room went silent. The look of disbelief was on the faces of a various amount of the teachers in room, including Christine's. Lorraine and Nikki looked at each other briefly, thankful they had come to the decision they made with Michael.

After a moment to herself, Christine looked at Michael before slowly nodding.

* * *

Lorraine took one last look at Waterloo Road. The school she had built up, she mused from the gates. It had become what you could call her home for a year and now she had to leave. She smiled at the memories she had of it, some for life, as she pulled her jacket closer to her body.

"I'm sorry, sis."

Lorraine slowly turned her head away and smiled softly at her younger sibling.

"Come 'ere," Lorraine, for the first time in a long time, put an arm around Sonya and hugged her, rubbing her back lightly. Actually, it must have been the first time since she came out, she remembered. The blonde held onto her sister tighter and closed her eyes at the memory.

"I'll miss ya," Sonya pulled away, a cheeky grin gracing her features. "Call me when you can, yeah?"

Lorraine simply nodded and Sonya backed off and walked back to the school, briefly turning her head back to wave before continuing. Lorraine gave a small wave back before looking at the ground shifting her feet then back up when she heard the sound of footsteps making their way towards her.

"This is it then?" the husky sound of Nikki's voice entered Lorraine's ears.

She nodded with a smile on her lips.

"So… what you going to do now then?"

"Make more money?" Lorraine suggested causing herself and Nikki to laugh.

"I would expect nothing more of you," Nikki smiled at her.

Silence fell between them. Lorraine's locks were blowing in the wind. Nikki shifted on her feet, placing her hands into her pockets.

"Don't hesitate to call me, yeah?" Nikki spoke after a moment of silence, not sure where they stood. "Anytime."

"I won't," Lorraine replied. She finally stepped away from the gate and towards her car, Nikki in toe. "It's been a pleasure…working with you."

"You, too."

They reached the blonde's Ferrari. Lorraine turned to the brunette. "Guess this is goodbye for now? Good luck with the PRU next term, Nik. With everything even."

Nikki nodded awkwardly, holding the top of the car door as Lorraine got in. "Bye, Lorraine."

And with that, Lorraine was gone.

* * *

**Bye Lorraine! You can decide what happens with Lorikki from that moment on. I like to think they are still buddies like in the actual show as, despite them breaking up in 8x24, they were clearly still sleeping together. ;D **

**Anyway, that's this done. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Over 7,000 read this and that's crazy to me. Also big thanks to the amazing Heather Peace who plays our Nikki. A lot has happened this summer and I want to thank her for helping me figure some things out. :) **

**Who's excited for Series 9? Yes no Lorraine but more Nikki scenes! And I can't wait for the Nikki/Kacey scenes. They're going to have such a great friendship. Any FF readers heard the news about Nikki having a new girlfriend this series (idk when, I doubt 9A), how do we feel about that? If anyone wants to talk WLR or make a new friend or something new to follow, follow me on Tumblr: into-tangled-vines! :) I'll follow right back! **

***Drives off in Lorraine's Ferrari* **


End file.
